precure_irlfandomcom-20200215-history
Kisaragi Yumi
Kisaragi Yumi (如月ゆみ Kisaragi Yumi) is the protagonist of Miracle Peace. She started out shy and in-confident about her duties as a magical girl, but soon becomes more confident. She is very protective of those around her and is very positive. Yumi transforms into Miracle Peace (ミラクルピース Mirakuru Pīsu) and becomes more courageous. History TBA General Information Personality Appearance Yumi has chin length light brown hair that is kept down with a pink bow clip on her left side of her head. She has light brown eyes, and her casual outfit consists of a yellow long sleeved shirt with a frilly end and a white collar with a big orange bow attached to it. She wears brown shorts, white knee length socks with ankle length red boots with a light orange trim at the bottom, and light orange bows on the side. As Miracle Peace, her hair turns yellow and grows longer with a white headband with orange bows on the sides. Her eyes that were brown convert to yellow. Her outfit consists of a yellow vest with a big red bow in the middle, an orange trim and a orange collar. She has white puffy sleeves, white gloves with feathery ends, yellow bows on her wrists, and orange wrist gloves underneath. She wears a light orange and white, puffy dress with a orange trim and a white frilly skirt underneath. She has a red bow attached to the back, wears orange socks and white ankle length boots with a feathery top, and yellow bows attached to them. Relationships Family Kisaragi Miyabi: Miyabi is Yumi's mother. Yumi is very loyal to her mother and is always doing her best to make her mum rest while she does the work around the house. Kisaragi Hibiki: Hibiki is Yumi's father. He is very protective of his daughter and at first he always tried his best to stop Yumi from fighting against Le Plus Mal. Friends Amai Seira: Seira is Yumi's best friend. Due to how Seira is always a magnet for trouble, Yumi has to always save or protect her. Yumi lets Seira help her out in battles, like being a bait so Yumi has time to transform or recover. Etymology Miracle Peace "Warrior of Justice, Miracle Peace!" 正義の戦士、ミラクルピース！ Seigi no senshi, Mirakuru Pīsu! Miracle Peace (ミラクルピース Mirakuru Pīsu) is the alter ego of Kisaragi Yumi. Miracle Peace has the power of justice and is able to transform with the phrase, "Miracle Charge! Let's Go!" ''In Episode 4, she receives her Miracle Scepter for the first time and is granted more power to help defeat Le Plus Mal easier. Attacks *'Miracle Rouge! Peace!' - The first attack Miracle Peace uses in the series. Transformation Sequence TBA Songs Yumi's voice actor, '''Kanemoto Hisako', has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. *Kokoro Miracle Peace♪ Trivia *Yumi is the only heroine in The Adventures of Miracle Peace. *Yumi doesn't have a sense of justice when not transformed, but when she becomes Miracle Peace, she suddenly has a sense of justice. *Yumi is who I, Kise Yayoi, want to be more like. *Yumi is voiced by Hisako Kanemoto! Gallery References #http://www.prettycure.wikia.com/wiki/SmPC41 Category:Miracle Peace Category:User:CureHibiki Category:Miracle Peace Characters Category:Heroines Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Smile Pretty Cure! Category:Smile Pretty Cure! Spin-Off Characters Category:Magical Girl Category:Manga Characters Category:Cure Peace Category:Fan Anime Characters Category:Smile Pretty Cure! Characters Category:Characters Inspired